1. Field of the Invention
present invention relates to a performance data recording apparatus and, more particularly, to a recording apparatus for use in an electronic musical instrument which records performance data on a storage medium, and performs an automatic performance by playing back recorded data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some electronic musical instruments, operation states (numbers of operated keys and switches, key ON or OFF timings, key ON speeds, and the like) of a keyboard (keys), panel switches, and the like are stored, and in a playback mode, the operations of the keyboard and the panel switches are electrically reproduced on the basis of playback data, thereby performing an automatic performance of a music piece. Such an electronic musical instrument is also called an automatic performance apparatus. With this apparatus, a user may purchase a storage medium (floppy disk or ROM) which has contains previously recorded performance data, and may play back the performance data in addition to a recording/playback operation of his or her own performance.
An automatic performance apparatus of this type has a correction (edit) function. For example, a read switch is arranged, so that stored performance data is read out note by note, and is rewritten with another note. Also, a storage address return switch is arranged, so that a rewrite operation can be readily performed in units of bars (measures) (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-193195).
The performance data correction or edit function of the above-mentioned automatic performance apparatus can locally correct or insert recorded performance data, but cannot correct or insert data in relation to the flow of the overall music piece. In other words, since local correction or insertion of data cannot satisfactorily correct the overall music piece, an edit operation must be repeated.